


Just be patient

by Mahz



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Edging, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Queen Boromir, Smut, a bit of plot, switch aragorn, switch boromir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahz/pseuds/Mahz
Summary: Aragorn is stuck in council and can'tthink of anything else but Boromir waiting for him in bed.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Boromir (Son of Denethor II), Éomer Éadig/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Kudos: 41





	Just be patient

Aragorn kept throwing desperate look at Faramir, urging his brother in law to finish his patrol report faster. 

The council had been going on for hours and while Aragorn couldn’t skip the diplomatic discussions with Eowyn and Elrond he definitely wanted to jump the patrol reports.   
Not that Faramir and his men weren’t important, but they were at peace now and his mind was on more pressing matters. 

Said matters were named Boromir and his husband had made sure to compromise Aragorn for the whole duration of said council by making promises to him before he left their apartments. Very attractive promises and it had been all he could think about for the last two hours. 

“. . . And we’ve ensured to secure the paths to the South, as last week’s storms destroyed the principal bridge.” 

Aragorn rolled his eyes and tried to relax even just a bit.   
Nobody seemed to notice his boredom, maybe he could join Eowyn and Eomer in their game of throwing crumbs at each other without Elrond noticing.

The king of Gondor sighed and heard Faramir clear his throat.   
The younger man gave him a little smile and he relaxed, finally ready to leave.   
But that was forgetting too fast Lord Elrond. 

“Have you kept up the scouts in the dark lands of Mordor, Captain?”

Aragorn wanted to pull his hair out.  
Faramir stuttered and Eomer winked at him when the younger man threw him a panicked glance.   
Aragorn raised a brow and faked a bit of cough to get his Captain’s attention. 

“Yes, yes we have, Lord Lerond. . . .ELROND, my apologies. This is definitely not going well. So uh, the me talking, not the scouting, the scouting is fine. Well no, it’s not that fine because. . .”

Aragorn stopped listening and closed his eyes. 

This was hell. 

He pressed his hands over his face and took a deep breath. 

“ . . . But we’re dealing with the Haradrim never the less! And uh, thanks to . . .very skilled. . .rohirims, we. . . we have kept them away from our borders.”

Elrond gave Aragorn a questioning look and the king just shrugged, because his brother in law was gone, spiralling deeper into this mess.   
Arwen apparently seemed amused as she bothered the poor boy even more.

“Tell me more about those rohirim skills. . .”

Eowyn choked on her cup of wine and Eomer tried to help her as she snorted the wine out.   
The elven lady chuckled and put a soft hand on Rohan’s queen shoulder to help her calm down as Faramir turned red of embarrassment. 

Elrond shook his head and scolded his daughter. 

“Have mercy on him, He’s clearly struggling as it is.”

Aragorn saw Faramir looking at him and raise his hand to the ceiling, unable to help him get out of this.   
Elrond pushed his chair back and Aragorn took the hint. 

“Well, my friends, I think we’re done for today at least, we’ll develop the talent of rohirims the morrow, if really you can’t stop bothering poor Faramir.   
I take my leave.”

Eowyn and Arwen exploded in laughter and the young captain rushed outside, followed by a chuckling Eomer.   
Aragorn didn’t bother giving a second look at them or at Elrond and exited the council room, taking the stairs to his apartments two at a time. 

No, not his, their apartments.

Each step was getting him closer to his husband, and he grunted in anticipation.  
He had been promised a delicious treat by Boromir and the simple thought of what it might imply made his guts tight and warm.   
It was a miracle no one noticed how aroused he was all through the council. 

He had woken up to the wet warmth of Boromir sucking him off and his husband had made sure to edge him painfully without giving him release. Just aroused enough to keep him going through the council. Boromir had then made sure to finger himself and moan out loud as Aragorn had gotten dressed.

As soon as he left the stairs and turned into the hall Aragorn undid his belt and barged in their room. 

Boromir was laying in their bed, the sheets barely covering him, his hair shining in the morning sun.   
He forgot how to breathe for a second, mesmerized by the sight.   
Even years after, he still felt move when he saw the man like this. 

Boromir’s chest was scared where the arrows had struck, and as he approached slowly, Aragorn couldn’t keep his eyes away. 

He sat on the edge of the bed and took his botts off, crawling over Boromir.   
He leaned and slowly kissed his husband’s scars, one by one, thanking the valar for his survival. 

Boromir smiled without opening his eyes and Aragorn pulled him in a kiss.   
The other man kissed him back, his arms wrapping themselves around Aragorn’s waist. 

“I missed you, husband.”

The king chuckled and took his shirt off, “So did i.” 

Boromir left a trail of kisses on his chest, teeth playfully biting his throat before he let his tongue in Aragorn’s mouth again.   
His husband crawled out of his pants and pulled his man close, trembling as their erected member pressed hard against another.

“Dare I asked how the council went?”

Aragorn let out a pitiful whine and went back to kissing Boromir’s shoulder.

“That bad?”

Aragorn bit him softly and left a kiss over the mark.   
He then tucked his head in the crook of Boromir’s neck. 

His husband kissed his brow and brushed his hair.

“I’m here now, and I’m going to make this a pleasant day.”

He pushed Aragorn on his back and climbed on top of him.

“You want to serve me good, my king?”

Aragorn nodded, eyes burning with arousal.

“Yes. . . Please.  
-Well, how could I say no to such a good boy?”

Boromir took Aragorn in hand and gave him a few strokes before guiding his husband inside of him.   
They moaned together and despite the burn, seeing Aragorn so raw made him shiver. 

So Boromir rolled his hips, slow at first, then faster.   
Until Aragorn was a whimpering mess begging for release. 

Boromir was close too, feeling his guts stretch on the large dick he was riding.   
But that wasn’t what he had planned. 

He crawled back and pushed Aragorn’s legs open, sitting comfortably between them. 

“Boromir. . .  
\- I know you’re close, but that’s not how you’re going to come.”

Aragorn shivered and spread his thighs. 

“I don’t even care, just do me.”

Boromir spat on his hand and spread his saliva on Aragorn’s entrance before pushing in.   
The rarity of Aragorn offering himself to Boromir meant he was tight, very tight. 

Boromir grunted as he thrusted, the warmth embrace swallowing him as he claimed his husband.   
Aragorn tensed, his sex pearling with precum and his head thrown back.

Boromir swiped his thumb on the sensitive head and licked the drop, taking time to be sure Aragorn saw every second of it.  
The king rolled his hips and Boromir leaned over him, planting his elbows on each side of his head and thrusted in earnest, pushing cries and whines out of his husband. 

Aragorn clawed at his back, pushing back against him, begging for more.   
Boromir felt he was close and raised one of his king’s leg higher, thrusting ever harder and deeper, until he couldn’t bare it anymore. 

He cried out as he spilled himself inside Aragorn, the king beneath him was a mess. 

His hair was tangled and bushy, he glinted with sweat and his chest was covered with his seed.   
As he pulled out Boromir decided to make a show of himself and licked his husband, making sure not a drop was left. 

Boromir laid next to him and rest his head on his shoulder.

They both stayed like this until their souls came back from wherever they flew. 

When they did, Aragorn started laughing so hard he shook both of them.   
"The council?" 

Aragorn nodded.

“You have no idea how deep in shit your brother is.”

Boromir snorted.

“What did you do to my poor Faramir?”

Aragorn kissed his husband and pulled him close.

“Ooh that’s the best part, he did that to himself.”

Boromir groaned and shook his head.

“Who did he offended this time? You know having Eomer in those meetings is just gonna sabotage him, you’re just cruel.”

Aragorn smiled. 

“Next time you could sit next to me, instead of staying in bed. . .”

Boromir kissed him again. 

“Now that. . . will offend everyone.”


End file.
